Colors and Clubs
by xxNightmarexTracerxx
Summary: This is my first fic! It's a crime story with the trolls and humans, and it'll get faster paced don't worry! Mostly Terezi 3 Gamzee with a few other side pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Dave placed a card on the floor of the holding cell in front of him, eyeing his hand. "Your go, Serket." The thin girl in the cell smirked, staring intently at her own hand, and threw down her cards in front of the detective.

"Full house Strider! Pay up!" She giggled, holding her hand out through the bars. Dave sighed, reaching into his coat pocket, and pulled out his last cigarette. She grabbed it greedily and shoved it in her mouth and grinned up at him. Reluctantly, the man slipped his lighter through the bars to light the cigarette. She inhaled and blew the smoke in his face. "Too bad little boy Strider, you were so cloooooooose!"

"Go suck a bulge, Serket. I know you cheat." She shrugged and inhaled again. Dave glared at her but simply picked up his cards, pocketing them and the empty cigarette box and lighter, and stood up. "Good luck at trial tomorrow Vriska, cause you know we're gonna testify against your ass."

"Try it! I'm not scared of you and Blind Justice." Vriska huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Her robotic arm gleamed in the bright light of the holding cell, though it didn't bother Dave through his sunglasses. "We've been dancing this dance since the trolls GOT here, you think I'm gonna be afraid of you guys now?" Dave shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care. But Terezi will." Vriska burst into a fit of giggles, clutching her sides and making sure she didn't drop the still lit cigarette.

"You think I'm afraid of her? Please! Pyrope is nothing." Vriska snarled. Dave stared at her, confused at their long time rivalry, but decided not to question it. He didn't understand trolls. Dave was snapped from his reverie by the door to the large room full of cells opening and closing, revealing a much smaller, greener, troll. Vriska smirked, though Dave wasn't sure if the two girls should be in the same room together, holding cell in between them or not. "Pyrope." Vriska leered.

"Serket." Terezi glared. Her eyes were covered by bright red glasses, obscuring her sightless views from the world. Vriska smiled up at the smaller girl.

"How's the human world treating you, scourgesis? Still subhuman?" Terezi snarled and slammed her cane across the bars of Vriska's cell. She winced at the sound.

"I, unlike you, chose to at least attempt to fit into this world! I'm treated far better than you. Maybe it's because I obey the law!"

Vriska rolled her eyes and leaned back to sit on her haunches, playing with her horns. "Oh whateveeeeeeeer! You're all, 'Justice this,' and "Justice that.' C'mon Terezi. We're not on Alternia anymore, so why uphold some other world's laws?" Dave stared at Terezi, unsure of what her response would be. She simply dropped to her knees in front of the cell to face Vriska.

"I will never ignore the law. You must pay, Vriska. On Earth and Alternia."

Vriska sneered at her. "There's no more Alternia for me to face trial on."

"So be it. You will face the judge, jury, and executioner. One day." Terezi stood up, rapping her cane against the bars, causing Vriska to cover her ears in a futile effort to block the noise. Dave stood behind her, waiting for her signal to leave.

"Oh, but my dear scourge sister, who will take down one of the biggest, baddest Subjugglator around if you're busy ensuring my death?" Terezi stopped, gripping her cane tightly.

"Oh don't tell me."

"Oh yes, Blind Justice. It's Makara." Dave's eyes widened, and he could only stare at his partner in amazement.

"You're kidding me, right?" Terezi brought a gloved hand to her face and removed her glasses, massaging her temples.

"I wish I was."

The trolls were an entirely different species from humans, though the had similarities. They had the same wide range of body types and skin colours, though that depended on their blood colour. They ranged from a dark, murky red, to a bright fuschia. All colours of the hemospectrum were present on Earth after the destruction of Alternia and the vast majority of the adult trolls.

The young trolls and grubs escaped the destruction of their home planet and fled to Earth, one of the few planets the Condense hadn't taken over. They were met with disdain and violence, though the humans could do little against them; their bones were far stronger than humans, and their skin was thicker. After a few years, the humans gave up and agreed that, as long as the troll lived under their rules, they could remain on Earth. Being mostly children by their planets standards, they agreed, assuming everything would work out for the better. Many lowbloods, those with hues of red and brown in their veins, were forced to live in large tenement houses, since most humans refused to live near the trolls. The midbloods, those with green and mixes of blue in their blood, had small amounts of gold and other valuable things left from their home, which they sold in order to buy houses or go to school. The highbloods, those with nothing but purple shades of bloods, had mass amounts of gold and gems from raids on the high sea. Some were assassins and murderers, religious zealots who killed for their wicked religion; they found refuge in Earth's underground, cast from their high status on Alternia into the drug rings of the humans.

It had been ten years since the trolls had been forced to Earth, roughly four and a half sweeps, and Terezi and her friends were ten sweeps old, roughly twenty-three human years old. Dave was her age, and had been her partner for a year. He had learned how she carries herself, how she took her coffee, why she was a detective and not a lawyer, and what sweets she liked. He knew his partner inside and out, and so did she. The two of them worked perfectly together, no matter how different they were.

River City, the largest human-troll cohabited city in the U.S, was full of chaos. There was crime, much of it hate crime against the trolls, though the trolls had managed to get themselves into trouble. River City was also one of the only cities in the country where humans and trolls worked side by side, as equals.

Terezi and her small group of friends traveled to Earth together, most settling in River city. Even her moirail Sollux stayed, working at a computer company on whatever needed fixing or managing. She had attempted to go to college and become a lawyer, but after learning that trolls were not allowed to take the bar exam, she instead studied criminal justice and sought to uphold the law as a detective.

"So Pyrope, how exactly are we gonna get Gamzee? He can't still be some idiot drugged up clown like when y'all got here, can he?" Dave questioned, removing his shades and rubbing them on his jacket. Terezi stared resolutely ahead and licked the computer screen she had sat herself in front of, tasting the letters.

"I'm not sure. I honestly haven't talked to him in sweeps. Tavros might know, since he's Gamzee's flushcrush, but I'm not sure. Tavros isn't one to get into anything dangerous..."

"Great, so that rapping idiot won't even know?" Terezi sighed and leaned back in her chair. Dave sat next to her and attempted to read what she had looked up, but the screen was blurry with her saliva. He grimaced.

"Karkat would know. Gamzee's love for his moirail goes deeper than his flushcrush for Tavros. No way they would've lost contact. Though he might not be participating in these illegal activities that Gamzee has been," She gestured to the computer, but Dave was still clueless as to what lay behind the teal tinted spit, "but no way would Gamzee leave him be. The pale quadrant is stronger than the red, the two of them are definitely still in contact. Besides, Karkat loves Gamzee just as much; moirails can't stand to be too far from each other." Terezi leaned over and placed her chin on the dragon-head of her cane, ignoring the pointy spines digging into her skin. Dave wondered if that was how she felt for Sollux. Troll romance confused the shit out of him.

After a few more minutes of hazy thought, Terezi sighed and stood up, sniffing the already familiar path out of the small computer room. Dave stared after a few seconds before he caught her attention. "Where you going, Pyrope?" Terezi stiffened and looked over her shoulder, though they both knew it was a meaningless gesture meant to comfort him more than anything.

"I'm going to ask a few questions. Is that wrong?" Dave stood up from his chair and walked resolutely forward, grabbing his partner's arm.

"Terezi, if you think you're gonna take matters into your own claws, you're dead wrong. We're working this together. You are not going after Gamzee yourself." He waited for a response, but Terezi quickly pulled away and drubbed him in the shins with her cane.

"What are you talking about Mister Strawberry?" she grinned, showing her mouthful of short, dangerous fangs, "I'm simply going to find Karkat. He lives in an apartment near Sollux and I, and of course I'd like to ask him about Gamzee. Just a little bit of questioning."

"But a warrant- if we do find out anything from him we won't be able to use it in court if you just go barging in-," He was cut off by another drubbing, hard, in the shins.

"Then come with me! At least then it will clear your suspicions that I am going on a secret manhunt for that idiot, grape flavored juggalo!" Dave only stared, mouth agape. "I can smell the disbelief, it's pouring off of you."

Dave followed her, unsure, as she led their way down the dark streets. Trolls were normally nocturnal, so it was hard for trolls like Terezi to work day shifts. It usually made them irritable and loopy, but, Terezi assured, she had spent many early mornings studying for the Cruelest Bar before they came to Earth: she was perfectly fine switching shifts. They soon came upon a large, nearly windowless brick apartment building, not quite falling apart, though Dave was sure that it would be in due time. Terezi walked in as calmly as if she lived there- though Dave knew she didn't, she and Sollux could afford one of the better apartments a few blocks down- and talked to the man standing at the front desk in strange language that seemed to consist of nothing more than tongue clicking and hisses, mostly issued by Terezi. He had heard Alternian used only a few times, in court, and Terezi always translated for him. The desk clerk smiled and pointed to the elevaator, and Terezi hurried over. The doors slid open to reveal a short, nubby horned troll with a rosy tint to his skin. He looked positively angry.

"Karkles! It's been too long!" Terezi cackled, and ran to embrace the short troll. He mumbled a few words Dave couldn't hear and they both detached and walked over. "How long has it been since you two have talked?"

"A long ass time." Karkat stated, folding his arms across his chest. "Whatever fuckass, what do you two want?" he sounded unsure and dave could hear it, And Terezi could smell it.

"Karkat, it's about Gamzee." He visibly stiffened, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? I haven't talked to him in weeks, I don't know what he's doing." Terezi's nose crinkled at the obvious lie.

"Bro, y'all are moirails, right? Aren't y'all making shitty raps and feelings jams every night?" Dave mocked, attempting to get Karkat rilled up. It worked.

"Shut up Strider, no one wants to hear your shit!" He sighed and held his head in his hands. "Okay, shit, fine. I talk to Gamzee. It's what 'rails do. But I don't know what he's up to... he wants to keep me out of it." Terezi softened, much to Dave's confusion, and she patted Karkat's back.

"It's okay, fearless leader," she dropped her hand and braced her cane, "but we need to question him. We have word that he is working in selling sopor to humans and trolls alike, and you know we can't let it slide." Karkat was completely still, unmoving.

"I know Terezi. Just... don't hurt him?" She looked sadly at Karkat, near pink tears gathering at his eyes.

**"Only if I can help it, Karkat."**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Gamzee... works, at a troll-human bar downtown. He's real big in the sopor industry, since it's so hard to get. He just alchemizes it and sells it to other dealers so they can do what they want with it. He's pretty high up in the Subjugglator ranks. And he's really violent-" Dave held his hands up to stop Karkat, who glared at him disdainfully.

"You're kidding, right? Makara was barely functioning when you guys got here, with his slime addled brain. He threw glitter in his eyes for fucks sake! You're telling me he's some kind of homicidal drug dealer?" Karkat scoffed and Terezi dubbed him in the shin with her cane. Karkat growled but shrugged to Dave's comment.

"He was on sopor then. When we all came here from Alternia, he got off it. What could he do, he didn't have any way to alchemize it at first. He couldn't eat it, he couldn't sleep in it. He got insomnia that was worse than mine for MONTHS."

"So Gamzee is high up, but he doesn't synthesize the sopor to more edible forms for humans?" Karkat shook it his head, and crossed his arms tight over his chest. Terezi crinkled her nose and nearly drubbed him again.

"No, he doesn't. He doesn't think humans should have anything to do with that slime shit. He doesn't want to have anything to do with it, but he does anyway." Terezi crinkled her nose again and lightly tapped Karkat's knee with her cane.

"And why not?"

"He says the shit rots the thinkpan, and he's right. He only does it because the other Subjugglators convinced him to. He's got a knack for it, I guess." Dave stared between the two trolls and tried to decide who was more fed up with who; Karkat with what Gamzee was doing, or Terezi with the fact that Karkat was putting up with it. Both he and Terezi stared at Karkat unsurely. "Hey, don't look at me like that! You think I haven't tried to get him to stop?"

"Karkles, he's abusing your moirailagence. He's terrible and you two are starting to become destructive, if he doesn't listen to you trying to help him for his wellbeing." Karkat erupted, balling his fists and throwing his arms to the side, nearly hitting Terezi in the process. She stood, mouth agape, at the troll's action.

"Shut up Terezi! Gamzee is all I have in this world and he treats me like a moirail should! I can't stop him from doing what he's doing, but I can help him..." Karkat shrugged and curled in on himself, hugging his chest. Terezi tried to comfort him, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he swatted her it away. "I don't need your pale affections Terezi, I already know how you feel about me..." Terezi drew her hand back quickly, sputtering and blushing a dark teal.

"Karkat, that was not pale!" Dave stared at her as she sighed and adjusted her glasses for want of something to do with her hand. "That wasn't the least bit pale and you know it, we have both filled that quadrant. I was only trying to calm you down."

"I don't need your pacifying. Just get out." Terezi sighed but obeyed, turning on her heel as she began to march for the door. Dave gave a solemn wave to Karkat and followed suit.

"So... you wanna tell me what that was about?"

"Why do you want to know, Dave?" They both turned a corner and began walking to Terezi's apartment. "We're off work, you don't have to follow me."

"I know, but I got nothing else to do. So, you and Karkles...?"

"Ugh, yes, he was flushed for me! When we were six sweeps! He told me and... I just wasn't. I didn't reciprocate, and... I think I broke his heart. He hasn't tried to get his red quadrant since."

"So you think he still holds a torch for you?" Terezi only stared in Dave's direction, perplexed by his question. "Er, fuck... you think he's still red for you?"

"Oh. I'm not sure. Honestly, we haven't talked like we used to since we came to Earth. Things are so much different from back then."

She turned into an apartment building and headed resolutely for the stairs. Dave followed, lagging a bit in his pace compared to hers. "Terezi, how the fuck can you climb stairs so well? You're blind, you use a cane to feel in front of you. How does that work?" Terezi cackled, happy she confused Dave.

"My hive on Alternia was in a tree, so I'm pretty much used to the whole climbing things. Though, the way into my hive was a trap door with a noose to pull you up inside."

"But what if there was no one to pull you up inside?"

"You climb the tree of course!" She cackled again as they reached her floor. They walked a short ways down a hall before they came upon a messily painted door with a crude painting of a yellow and blue troll. Dave wondered if the trolls in the building were allowed to paint their doors or not, but he decided not to question it. "Sollux works at night, so he should be getting ready to leave."

"Okay, doesn't much matter to me what that computer geek is up to." Terezi knocked his knee with her cane and frowned.

"Dave, have some respect! you've been hanging out with Vriska too much." She walked to a small kitchen and dug around in her fridge.

"Only every time we arrest her. I don't trust you two alone, cell or no cell," Terezi returned with two bottles of faygo and handed Dave one. "Thought you hated this shit." He twisted the cap off of his bottle and began to drink the sugary soda greedily.

"I do! But Gamzee got my into this sugary shit, and I can't help but drink it now. Sollux avoids this stuff at all costs."

Dave leaned back on the large couch and took another, smaller sip. Terezi sat down across from him in Sollux's large computer chair. She opened her soda and drank slowly. "So, Terezi, what is up with you and that rapping idiot? Why do you two hate each other so much? It's almost as bad as you and spider bitch."

Terezi sat her drink down and leaned her elbows on her knees, thinking about the question. How had she and Gamzee started? Dave wasn't lying, it was similar to her and her scourge sister, but they weren't black, even though they were near it. So much so she would have to find an auspistice if their relationship got anymore involved. It was her and Gamzee that were kismesis, not her and Vriska. "I'm not really sure when it started in all honesty. When we all lived on Alternia together, Gamzee was just a harmless, drugged troll who couldn't hardly fend for himself. After he and Karkat became moirails and we came to Earth, most of us lived together in a tenement house. It was the only place we could go. It was... Sollux, Karkat, Gamzee, Nepeta, Equius, and I living in the same building. Feferi became a sort of ambassador for us trolls, along with a few highbloods and a few lowbloods. Eridan followed her till they broke off their moirailagence. He went to do... I'm not sure, I guess I haven't talked to him in a while. Vriska went to the streets to learn human culture; not the best way, seeing as how she turned out. I'm not sure where Tavros is either. Kanaya was lucky enough to find a human family that she could live with and went to college to study fashion. Big shock."

Dave chuckled a bit under his breath and took another deep sip of the faygo. "I guess... our kismesitude began when we lived in the tenement house together."


End file.
